Longscar Oceanwave and Nightfire
by Foxpace
Summary: My VERY VERY LONG oneshot. pretty good. Longscar loves Oceanwave. Oceanwave loves Longscar. But when a loner joins the clan, will their love break apart?


The wind whooshed past the young warrior. His Virgil had just ended the night before, and now he hunted alone in the bushes. Swiftly he caught a plump green-leaf rabbit.

"Nice catch, Longscar!" a familiar voice called. Her beautiful silky head appeared out of a tangle of roots, followed by her sleek blue-gray body.

Oceanwave was also a new warrior, about a half a moon older than Longscar. She had perfectly clear blue eyes, with a sleek, but muscular figure. They

had been apprentices together for as long as Longscar could remember. Longscar was a large brown tabby tom, with green eyes and a huge scar down

the left side of his face, passing down the full length of his body. As a kit, he had wanted to fight much earlier than allowed. When a Riverclan patrol

attacked, he had snuck out of the nursery and tried to fight, proving much to weak. A huge ginger tom named Flametail had pinned him down, and

scratched the life out of Longscar. Now only that one scar remained, but still it proved his name true. Snapping back to the present, Longscar thanked

her."Wanna share?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do, you stupid fur-ball I haven't eaten since yesterday"she joked, pushing him aside to get to the rabbit. Longscar nodded, bending to take

his share. When he was finished he groomed himself, feeling the need for perfection around Oceanwave. She padded over, gave his cheek a lick, and

headed towards camp."Thanks for the lunch" She called over her shoulder. He blinked and sighed, sitting down. Why was it, his cheek still tinkled, and

his stomach felt as if butterflies were rustling about inside of it? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Deciding he could think about it later, he followed Oceanwave's scent, back to camp.

As he arrived in camp, all the cats were gathered around the great stone, the large piece of sandstone in the middle of the camp, where their leader, Branchstar, gave meetings.

"Ok. Ok. I know this is confusing. So let me shut down all the rumors once and for all" He started."A new cat, formally a loner, has come in need of a

clan. Thunderclan shall take him in." Longscar looked up at the cat. He had dark ,black fur. Darker than a night of no stars. His fur was long, too. He

seemed to have stunning ice blue eyes, very uncommon. Disgusted, Longscar joined in on the furious yowls of disapproval.

"He's dangerous" one cat, Beetleleg yowled." We don't know a thing about him"

"I'm not sleeping with THAT stench, either"a new queen named Rosebud hissed."We'll be able to smell THAT all the way from the nursery. And I'm not

about to let some loner poison my un-born kits"

"HUSH" Branchstar commended, scraping his long claws against the rock."I've made my choice! This meeting is over" He leapt from the rock with the

quickness of a lion, pouncing to his den. Longscar shook his head. How could Branchstar do this? Let a loner become a warrior. Longscar snorted. He

padded over to where Oceanwave was sitting intently. "Can you believe this?" he called to her."Branchstar has got thistledown for brains"

"Why? He doesn't seem so bad, the new cat."she whispered. More loudly she meowed" Hey

new cat, get over here" The black cat strolled quickly over, you could see his muscles bunch as he leapt over rocks in the middle of the camp.

"Yes?"he questioned, his blue eyes looked like ice, staring straight at Oceanwave.

"What might you name be?" she asked.

"I'm Nightfire." he replied smugly. Nightfire, what a wonderful name.

"Hmm...I'm Longscar." Longscar mewed, hesitantly.

"Why such a cruel name?" Nightfire asked. At first, Longscar thought he must be stupid, but

then realized that he was standing to Longscar's right, the normal side. Quickly, Longscar turned, revealing his scar. Nightfire grimaced, his fur standing on it's ends.

"Oh, well...is your medicine cat THAT bad? he purred.

"Riverbreeze is great, unlike you, you nasty little mouse brain" Longscar yowled, racing to his den.

"What? Did I offend him?"Nightfire asked sadly.

"A bit. Longscar doesn't like to be teased about his name. Plus he's not one for new-cats .I'm Oceanwave, a much less sensitive cat." Oceanwave purred good-naturally.

Nightfire nodded."Nice to meet you."He sat up and walked away. _What a nice cat._ Oceanwave thought _if only Longscar could be a bit more like that_

"Wanna go hunting?" Nightfire raced over to Oceanwave, tail held high.

"Okay" she purred, racing after him. In time, Oceanwave found that Nightfire was a wonderful hunter. He caught two rabbits and a dove in the first few

minutes Plus, Nightfire was very enjoyable to talk to. Never, ever would he complain, as Longscar always did. After what seemed like a moon, they stopped, each taking a piece of fresh-kill for themself.

"We best be getting back." Oceanwave meowed sadly. She was having such a good time with Nightfire, but the sun was almost gone, its tiny rays of light just barely noticeable in the darkening sky.

"You're right. I had such a good time, I had forgotten that clan cats must be back by sun-down." he replied.

"Well, we don't HAVE to, we choose to. It's safer that way."she mewed quietly.

"You'll be safe with me."Nightfire assured. Oceanwave's eyes turned big as moons. Her clan would worry about her, yes, but really could ONE night

hurt? She WAS a warrior now, able to make her own choices. And a night without Longscar's complaining and jealousy and hatred towards new Nightfire wouldn't upset her one bit. After what seemed like a moon she nodded.

"I know of a large rabbit hole around here. We could sleep there tonight. But just tonight, ok?"she mewled slowly.

"Sure Fine by me Let's go"Nightfire raced after Oceanwave, his black pelt being blown back by the chilly night air. Once there, Oceanwave settled

down. It was a cramped space, and her fur touched Nightfire's, something she wasn't to happy about. But he did keep her warm, his long fur covered his face, making him look like a black blob. She giggled silently. Finally, sleep took over, and she settled down as darkness blocked her view.

A paw prodding her side awoke her. Oceanwave looked around sleepily.

"Nightfire, it's too early" She exclaimed, noting that the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Oh Oceanwave I was so worried"

"Longscar? Why are you here?" She meowed, waking up completely.

"I was looking for you. All the clan cats said you'd be fine, but I wanted to be sure..I thought that Nightfire had stolen you" Longscar gasped, licking her face. Oceanwave purred.

"I'm fine I was just showing Nightfire the territory and it got late so I thought we should just sleep here."

"Figures. You have been spending enough time with him."Longscar pouted.

"Longscar no You know that you are my number one tom"she joked."You know that I'll always love you" If cats could blush, Longscar would have.

"I love you, too."he purred. A loud rustle interrupted them. It was Nightfire.

"Oh...I see you've waken up And brought a friend."He mewed.

"Oh my Fresh-kill for me" Oceanwave purred, taking the rabbit he had dropped."Longscar was just looking for me."

"Well Longscar, Wavy here is safe with me, so buzz off mouse-brain." Nightfire spat.

"Wavy?"Longscar questioned, ignoring Nightfire's comment.

"It's my nick-name."Oceanwave admitted.

"Get off my territory fox-dung" he spat again. When Longscar didn't move, Nightfire took him by surprise and scratched his nose hard.

"RREEE-OWW!" Longscar yowled, as he launched himself at Nightfire."Your territory? You've only been here two days"

"Two days longer than you, fluff-ball" Nightfire retorted, bouncing out of the way. Longscar darted forward to rake his long claws down Nightfire's side.

"Now you'll be the one with the scar" he yowled stepping away from the whimpering ball of black fur.

"Longscar!"Oceanwave scolded dashing forward to lick Nightfire."What was that for?"

"He was the one who scratched me!"Longscar responded loudly, licking his still-bleeding nose. Oceanwave snorted. "You know? THAT'S the problem with you! You have SUCH a bad temper!"

"Well it's not my fault your in love with that lying, loner traitor" Longscar retorted.

"IN LOVE?! I JUST TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING?" Oceanwave screeched racing away towards camp, dotting the sandy ground with water drops.

"He-he! Stupid kittypet! See? She DOES love me! You made the kitten cry!"Nightfire mocked.

It took all Longscar's will not to launch himself and kill that dirty little piece of fox dung right then and there. Instead he snorted, kicking some sand up, and ran after her. '_What if she hates _

_me now?'_ He thought '_I still love her!_'

Back at camp, Oceanwave avoided Longscar at any cost.

"Look, Oceanwave..." he began, but she raced away before he could say anything more.He

watched in sadness as Nightfire led her out of camp, giving him a glance of pure hatred.Sighing, Longscar decided to give up for today. He padded quietly toward his den, and let sleep overtake him quickly.

Salty air swarmed him. He snorted loudly, " Where am I?" Suddenly, a voice spoke so quietly, he could barely make it out. But the words told of a prophecy "Waves can come crashing, can douse the fire of hatred, but only the scars of time can kill the night."

"Wait, what? What do you mean? Tell me great starclan!" he yelped, like a small kit. But the voice had faded, and he awoke with a fright. Looking

around, all that was there was Oceanwave in the nest across from him, giving him a stern eye, then turning and jumping out of the den. He shifted up and

scrambled after her, but she was no where to be seen. He shook his head, and headed out of camp, a little hunting would do him good. Plus he couldn't

remember the last time he ate. Quietly, he stalked a plump vole. With a quick jump it was in his claws, limp. Purring with happiness, he tucked into the

still-warm prey. Finishing up, he burred it and kept going. Suddenly, an argument father down caught his attion. He crouched down, his pelt blending

perfectly with the dirt, and peered around a bush to see the action. It was Nightfire and Oceanwave. Longscar couldn't make out what they were

squabbling about. Yelling back and forth, he watched, amused. '_This is what she gets!'_he thought. But it all changed when he saw Nightfire lunge at her.

His thorn sharp claws pierced her neck, and she fell. His heart racing, Longscar yowled as loud as he could, and leapt at him. It was a total surprise

attack, and he snagged Nightfire by the tail, wiping around to scratch his flank. Nightfire screeched in pain, and hooked his teeth into Longscar's ear.

Longscar backed up and raked his claws over Nightfire's face. Nightfire sprang up into the air and landed behind Longscar, using his claws to re-open his

scar. Longscar fell, howling in pain as blood flowed freely. He knew there was only one chance. Just as Nightfire was going for the death bite to his neck,

Longscar used all his weight to push with his back paws. Nightfire landed a tail length away, withering in pain. Longscar sank his teeth into his neck, and

Nightfire gave one final shake before dying. Longscar gave a screech of victory. Racing, he steered around the scarlet patches of earth and clumps of fur to get to Oceanwave's side. She was weak, but awake. "Thank..y..you." she whimpered, almost silently.

He nodded, " I still love you."

"Me t..t.too."

"Just rest now, I'll get Riverbreeze." Longscar ran with the power of Starclan to get

Riverbreeze. Oceanwave was soon back at camp, cobwebs swathed around her neck. "She'll be okay." Riverbreeze soothed.

It was a few moons later, and Oceanwave had healed. She was now in the nursery with a healthy litter of three. One was a pale brown tabby tom, like his

father, whom was named Dustkit. One was a pale blue-grey she-cat, like her mom, and was named Rainkit. The last was the runt of the group, very tiny,

who had almost died at birth. She was a pastel calico, her fur a beautiful mix of grays, tans, and creams. Her eyes were a blazing emerald, and there was

something special about her. Was it her fur, or her curiosity towards the world, or was it something much more, something deeper that could change clan life forever?

**Plese review!!!! twas a very long one-shot and if you read it all and didnt skip to the end, good for you!**


End file.
